


All Of Me

by Florchis



Series: Florchis ships it all [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride. [Young Meldrew]
Relationships: Andrew Garner/Melinda May
Series: Florchis ships it all [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



Melinda May is intoxicating.

He isn’t really fond of comparing women with the effects of drugs, but there is no other way to explain the fog inside his brain. Except, maybe, the dizziness.

“I can’t take no more. I give up,” he pants while he collapses on one of the chairs of the club. 

Melinda promptly snakes her way into his lap, and despite the mentioned fatigue, Andrew circles her waist with his arms. He might not be thinking clearly, but he doesn’t need his rational brain to know that there is where she belongs.

“Aw, already?” She is fake-pouting at him and Andrew has to refrain himself from wiping that puker with a kiss. Her eyes are glowing, both with excitement and mischief, and that is exactly why he accepted to come here. He doesn’t give in to the kiss but he does push back a stray of hair from her face. 

“You know I am not the club type.”

Melinda moves her leg to straddle him instead of only sitting sideways across his lap; Andrew arranges his arms to accommodate her. He gives a brief thought to the fact that this is not much like him, that maybe he should be nervous about how her friends will look at him, what they will be saying about them. But how could he be anything but receptive when Melinda May is looking at his lips, five inches apart, with hooded eyes.

“Neither I am,” she says and it is unfair the way her voice is a caress that leaves goosebumps on his skin while she is actually smirking.

“Melinda May,” he begins and the world fades around the edges: there is nothing but her and being this close, “you can be whatever type you want, and you know it.”

She blinks and each eyelash sucks the air out of the room.

“Is that supposed to be my superpower?”

Andrew leans in; screw everyone else who must be looking at them, there are some things that just can not be resisted, and Melinda May’s gravitational pull is one of them. 

“Being you is your superpower,” he whispers with his eyes already closed and drinks the laugh right out of her mouth.


End file.
